Fateful Fog
by Karnage19
Summary: It seemed like a regular day, but for Rainbow Dash, and everypony else, it would become much, much more.
1. Intro

One fine, foggy day in Ponyville, three young fillies were doing what they were always doing; trying to find their Cutie Mark. These three fillies, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, or the CMC, were currently passing Applebloom's family's apple farm.

"Man, I love fog, it's such a beautiful sight over Ponyville," Sweetie Belle said, eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Meh, it's alright, for mist," Scootaloo scoffed, pulling her two best friends in their wagon.

"It should be clearin` up soon, it's almost dinner time, and it hardly stays till then," Applebloom said, with a dreamy expression as she thought about the wonderful food that could be cooking. Almost immediately Scootaloo's stomach began growling.

"Yeah, just keep talking about food while I starve why don't ya?" she quirked, a tad bit annoyed with Applebloom.

"Oh, sorry about that Scootaloo, I forgot you haven't eaten in a while," AB said, and all was forgiven.

"Hey look! The fog is starting to clear up!" Sweetie Belle yelled. Sure enough, the road became easy to see, and the farm appeared in the distance. "But I thought we-"

"**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"** shouted Scoots, and they immediately set off toward the farm, where a nice warm dinner was waiting for them. What they didn't see, however, was campfire smoke coming from the mountains behind them…


	2. Light against Darkness

Up in those mountains, a lone, grey pegasus named Flare Chaser was laying back in his camp, enjoying the scenery.

"Such a addicting song, I wonder why it died out, "he pondered, "The fogs clearing up, better put out my fire, I don't want to blow my cover just yet." He grabbed a bucket and poured it over the fire, which let loose a dying scream of smoke into the air.

"Aw frak," he said, with a classic facehoof. He probably just revealed to the whole town to his presence, he had to wait longer before he went down there and found the only thing that kept him going.

Flare yawned and hoped for the best, he walked over to the cliff's edge and took a good long look at Ponyville. He saw the Town Square, where many ponies ran about, he saw the Everfree Forest, where his old friend Zecora and many creatures lived, he saw the huge cloud house in the sky, where his target was, he saw the apple farm, where three fillies where currently heading, and he saw the strange pink pony who seemed to be staring in his… direction…

He quickly darted from the edge, if he were lucky the pink pony wouldn't have seen him. He took his packer duster hat off his black and red mane and set it in his bag. Flare had been traveling for quite some time now, all over Equestria and far be on that. It was tiresome, he had wanted to come to Ponyville straight away, but as a favor to an old deceased friend, he had to collect ancient artifacts. But that was a story for another time. He reached into his hammer space bag and pulled out a egged shaped…something.

"What's the purpose of these things, Muldrider?" Flare said, staring at this strange object and remembering his mentor. He put it back in his bag and remembered his other mentor Temnart, the one who took him away when he was young, the one who made Flare who is is, the one who is dead now thanks to him. He flinched as he remembered the final fight, where Flare had grown into a monstrosity and obliterated Temnart's castle, followers, and him.

Maverick Surge, a name Flare will never forget, considering they were the same. In his blind rage, he had changed into the dark monster and showed power to match Celestia's, but Flare wouldn't attack the princess, nor her sister, who had returned recently. It was Temnart who had influenced Luna into betraying her sister, and provided her with the power that changed her into Nightmare Moon. Celestia, with all her strength, had banished Temnart to a dark void, where he began to lure special ponies from their dreams, and teach them to hate Celestia and to use their powers for evil. Flare was a pegasus who could use magic even without a horn, which intrigued the Dark Tyrant, Flare was taken from his home, and taught him dark magic. He became his star-pupil, but over time, Temnart began to fear Flare. He sensed a dark entity within him, one that could (and would) destroy him, so The Dark Master banished him to far lands. Betrayed, Flare began to-

CRASH

Flare jumped up, and turned his head toward the sound. Another grey pegasus had crashed into the mountain wall behind Flare. He sighed, and went over, and set her upright.

"Ditzy Doo, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you your donuts," the crossed-eyed pegasus said

"Oh right thanks," He took the box and paid the 3 bits, and Ditzy flew off. Flare loved donuts, and Ditzy (sometimes called Derpy) had been bringing him donuts, why she was always sent, Flare didn't know, but anything to get his donuts

So where was I? Oh yeah. Betrayed, Flare began to scourge the lands in search for anypony who supported Temnart, during which he met his new mentor Muldrider, who taught Flare to balance his anger and dark magic with light magic. Over time Flare gained new abilities, learning under Muldrider. Finally, Flare had reached, Temnart's castle, where a massacre took place. Flare, along with Muldrider, confronted Temnart and fought. Muldrider had died during the battle, and Flare flipped out. He changed into Maverick Surge and obliterated the castle. In his final moments, Temnart promised Flare that if even if he died, he still would of won in the end. Flare killed him, and set out to undo what he had done in his rage. During which he collected the artifacts.

Now, he was at the end of his journey, but what he didn't know that it was only the beginning of the end.


End file.
